


School and Scones

by oakleaf_bearer



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baking, Fluff, I just love these boys so much, Post-Canon, i want them to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf_bearer/pseuds/oakleaf_bearer
Summary: i just want these boys to be happy, leave me alone
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	School and Scones

**Author's Note:**

> i might write this from simons pov as well idk tho

Baz 

Simon isn't watching tv when I get home. This wouldn't be notable if he hadn't spent the last few days sitting on the sofa staring at the screen.  
The last few months have been pretty rough. Ever since he lost his magic, he's been miserable. I don't know what I can do to help without making him feel worse. Bunce and I try not to use magic around him, but sometimes it's hard not to. It's second nature to us.  
I put my coat on the hook in the hallway and make my way through the flat. Im bought to a standstill when I reach the kitchen, completely mesmerised by the sight.  
Snow is cooking. Correction, Snow is baking. His forearms are covered in flour and his hands have sticky remnants on un-kneaded dough on them. He has an apron on and a tea towel over his shoulder. When he looks at me, I see the flour in his hair and on his cheeks, and the sight almost kills me. Then he smiles at me and Crowley, I missed his smile.  
I'm at a loss for words. I can't take my eyes off him.  
'Welcome home.' He says.  
Before I know what I'm doing, I have him pushed against the work surface and I'm kissing him. He makes a surprised noise under me, and then I feel his floury hands make their way into my hair. Any other time I would've been annoyed by that, but now I don't care. He's smiling again.  
He gently pushes me back off him and I release his lips but don't move far.  
'That's one hell of a hello. We should do that more often.' I can't help but laugh. He's right, we should.  
'You're baking.'  
'It's a special occasion.'  
My heart drops. I panic momentarily that Ive forgotten a day important to him in some way. Seeing my face, he laughs again, tossing his head back and showing me his perfect throat.  
'Not for us, don't worry. I mean, I guess it is? I have a surprise.'  
He ducks out from under my arms and grabs his laptop from on the table. He hands it to me. I peer at the screen and see it's open on his email.  
I read the opening line out loud.  
'Mr Snow, congratulations on your offer to study with us.'  
I can feel my heartbeat in my fingertips. I look up at him.  
He looks nervous, like he's scared what I'm going to say.  
Crowley I love him.  
'It's only an online course. I'd still be here, but I'd have work to do and assignments and stuff. What do you think?'  
I want to kiss him again. 'It's incredible, Snow.'  
He's grinning again, like the stupid, beautiful idiot he is.  
'What's the course?'  
'Social Work. I figured I might be able to help kids who grew up like me. It's a six year course, so I'd be doing it for a while, but still.  
'That's amazing. You're amazing.'  
He leans over his laptop to give me a quick kiss before pushing me out of the way to go back to the baking. I put the laptop back down on the table and go to stand behind him. He leans back into me as I wrap my arms around him.  
'Thank you. For everything.' He whispers.  
Later, we loose ourselves in each other, with the smell of sour cherry scones filling the apartment.


End file.
